


Главное правило: Не привязываться

by Happy_me



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Snark, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ришелье очень не доволен, что Тревиль был ранен в схватке с Лебарже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Главное правило: Не привязываться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rule number: Don't get attached](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348285) by [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird). 



– Оставьте нас, – бросил Ришелье слуге Тревиля, когда вошел в палатку.

– Но рука капитана… – начал было мальчик, но Ришелье впился в него взглядом и тот покинул палатку так быстро, словно спасал свою жизнь.

– Это было так необходимо? – спросил Тревиль. Он сидел на раскладушке, сняв жакет, но рубашка была все еще на нем. – Мальчик же только делал свою работу.

Взгляд Ришелье, направленный на капитана, показывал, что кардинал абсолютно не впечатлен отповедью Тревиля. Арман встал перед капитаном и расшнуровал его рубашку у шеи прежде, чем спустить рукав, помня о ране, которую Тревиль получил:

– Я вижу, что ты не теряешь свою склонность к идиотизму. Тебе когда-либо приходило в голову, что Луи сделал тебя капитаном мушкетеров, потому что даже он видел, что ты давно уже не тот юный беспечный боец?

Несмотря на его слова, руки кардинала были очень осторожны, когда он ощупывал руку и плечо Тревиля.

– Тебе невероятно повезло, что плечо не вывихнуто. О чем ты думал, когда выставил себя на бой как лучшего бойца? Я предполагаю, что ты сделал это, потому что знал, что я выбрал Лебарже. Шпионаж не самое привлекательное качество в человеке, независимо от того, что пишут в тех старых любовных романчиках, которые тебе так нравятся. Не то, чтобы ты был так же силен как Лебарже, даже когда был молодым мушкетером полным сил.

Ришелье взял один из горшков, которые мальчик оставил рядом с ними, и начал мягко втирать содержимое в кожу Тревиля, прямо поверх многочисленных ран и ушибов, которые расцвели на всем его торсе.

– Я посмел бы надеяться, что этот опыт чему-то тебя научил, но ведь ты невыносимо упрямая задница. Лебраже мог убить тебя. И он убил бы тебя. Главное следствие работы в команде – это то, что у тебя теперь есть люди, которые могут сделать опасную работу за тебя.

– Я говорил тебе, что умру за своих людей.

– Многие так говорят. Но это не означает, что они действительно так поступают. И видя, как Д'Артаньян достаточно легко победил Лебарже, я бы сказал, что это не преданность своим людям заставила тебя принять такое решение. Это была твоя гордость. Просто ты хотел доказать, что ты все еще так же хорош как и любой из них. Мои поздравления, ты доказал, что отнюдь нет.

– Ты закончил? – спросил Тревиль, когда тишина продлилась дольше, чем требовалось Ришелье, чтобы сделать вдох.

– На данный момент – да. Я совершенно уверен, что скоро ты снова сделаешь что-то достаточно глупое. – Ришелье сел около него, чтобы удобнее было втирать бальзам в кожу Тревиля.

– Как же еще мне удержать твое внимание?

– Ты мог бы попробовать произвести на меня впечатление своим интеллектом. Это было бы явно чем-то новым, – руки Ришелье переместились к шее Тревиля, массажируя его жесткие мышцы. Тревиль, застонав, склонил голову под прикосновениями. Ришелье убрал руки с шеи, вместо этого подняв подбородок Тревиля двумя пальцами, и склонил голову, пока их глаза не оказались на одном уровне.

– Больше не делай чего-то настолько глупого и опрометчивого. Я достаточно беспокоюсь из-за короля и Франции. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ко всему прочему мой мозг был забит бесполезными мыслями о тебе.

– Есть ли способ занять твои мысли самым наиполезнейшим образом? – голос Тревиля стал более низким.

Ришелье закатил глаза:

– Я знаю, что твое остроумие не так хорошо заточено, но не старайся быть более тупым, чем ты есть.

– Так это – да?

– Ты отлично знаешь, что это означает, – Ришелье поцеловал его, когда встал. – Приезжай на ужин сегодня вечером. Рассматривай это, как символ моего хорошего расположения к тебе. И у тебя будет более качественная перевязка плеча.

С этим он уехал, оставив после себя улыбающегося Тревиля.


End file.
